


Chained

by Servena



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, OT3, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Are you kidding me?! Take these off, right now!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this is, I was inspired by the scene in season 5 with Lex in handcuffs and went from there...
> 
> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

Slowly Lex moved his hands over Ruby's back and pulled her closer. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders as she kissed him.

They were stumbling backwards without breaking contact until his legs hit the bed. She pushed against his chest and he fell back onto the mattress. Behind her he could see Slade pulling the door shut, then she leaned over him, blocking his view. She threw one leg over his, effectively straddling him. “Like were this is going?” she asked.

“Hell yeah”, he answered, breathless.

Then she was kissing him again, her blond hair hanging in his face. Her hands were slipping underneath his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. The touch on his bare chest was driving him crazy - then there was a sudden metallic clinking sound and he could feel something cold close around his wrists.

“What are you doing?” He pulled, but she had drawn the chain of the handcuffs through the headboard. All he managed to do was hurt himself.

Above him, Ruby was grinning at him.

“Get these off me!” he protested.

She turned back to Slade, who had stepped closer and watched them both with a gleam in his eyes. ”No”, he said simply.

“Are you kidding me?! Take these off, right now!”

“Okay, okay.” Ruby slipped her hand into the pocket of her pants and produced a tiny silver key.

He tried to grab it, but the chain pulled tight around the headboard with a clinking sound before he could reach it. “Give me the key”, he said as menacingly as he managed with her still sitting on top of him.

“Alright.” She dangled the key in front of him. “I'll give you the keys, but then the game is over.”

He frowned, confused. “What?”

She smiled. “You can get up and we'll all just pretend this never happened.”

“Or...”, Slade took the keys from Ruby's hand and put them on the nightstand, out of reach, “…we keep going like this. Your choice.”

Lex let his head fall back onto the mattress, still panting. “You can't be serious.”

Slade smirked. “Do I look like I'm joking?”

“You getting off of this?” Lex asked incredulously.

Slade shrugged and stepped closer to the bed. “Well maybe I am.”

“I sure am”, Ruby interjected. She was still moving her hands over his chest, teasing him. Giving him ideas about what other things those hands could do.

“But...” Slade continued slowly, “I'm pretty sure you are, too.” He was standing next to the bed, just in his reach – if he could move his hands.

Lex groaned in frustration. “I hate all of you.”

Ruby just laughed.

Slade grabbed the key from the nightstand and started toying with it, moving it elegantly through his fingers. “So”, he said, “do you wanna be untied now? Just say the word and you’re free.”

Lex sighed. “Whatever. This better be good.”

Ruby and Slade shared a look that filled him with a mix of anticipation and dread. “Oh, it will be.”


End file.
